


3:14 Every Night

by dizbil



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Marvel universe, post avengers movie.</i><br/>There is always a price to pay and Loki is paying his, but alone in his cell, he can not help but missing his brother. His pleas won't go unnoticed, especially not when another god is listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:14 Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ThorxLoki fic... I just couldn't resist it after seeing Thor and The Avengers... twice. (Shame on me because I didn't read the comics)  
> Thanks so much to renegadeangelz (on LJ) for betaing this fic so fast.

_"You come home."_

Thor's voice had sounded so desperate back then and it was the only reminder Loki had of his brother. The only one. Now he wasn't allowed to talk, not allowed to think, not allowed to have anything. Now he was a prisoner, not a god, not an Asgardian, not even a frost giant.

He was nothing.

Reduced to pain and tears and blood by something much worse and cruel than him. It was the punishment for those not respecting the law. An immortality of pain, and darkness and sorrow. Just so he could get a glimpse of emptiness. Just so he could feel the weight of every life he had taken and feel remorse… But mostly to feel, feel the numbness, the pain, the sharp and cold feeling of death. Yes, death, all over Loki's skin, him, the demigod. Unbelievable but it was true. And trapped in his cell he was nothing. Nothing more than a prisoner.

A prisoner with only one thought in his mind, with only one voice whispering right inside his ear. Or maybe it was all a dream, maybe none of this was real?

Loki's throat was so dry and he barely looked like himself, laying naked against the cold floor. His skin looked so pale. It was nothing elegant, he looked like a ghost, more like someone fighting to stay alive. Someone sick and weak, someone who shouldn't be allowed to live, someone who should have never seen the light of day.

His hair was longer now its color matching the surrounding darkness, falling on his shoulders and following the curve of his back. But mostly, it was in his eyes that you could see something was deeply wrong with him. Vivid green, shining in the darkness, burning whoever was watching him. Because Loki knew, Loki knew someone was standing on the other side of his prison, watching him, making sure he was still alive. And he hoped, with all he had left, that it was Thor.

The thought of his brother was excruciating and it was a terrible one, like being punched right in the stomach. No, more like someone trying to rip your heart from your chest, using his fingers and nails to scratch through the flesh and go to the most essential part: the bones. Yes, Loki was absolutely sure Thor was capable of such things. He was after all a mighty warrior and Loki had seen him take many lives with his bare hands.

Loki chuckled low and deep, wondering why it was always his brother. Why did he always think about him in such moments? Maybe because he couldn't destroy Thor, not like he wishes anyways… Yes, because even if they weren't both Odinson, there was something, something more deep than Loki's magic or spells, something built over the years, something made with sweat and tears. Something real. But none of this mattered now though, thought Loki. He didn't know how many days and how many nights had passed since he had tried to destroy Midgard but if he knew back then it was going to be the last time he glanced at Thor… Then he would have… Then he would have what?

The longing for something he shouldn't crave was always there, especially when Thor was involved. And Loki had tried everything, his anger almost burning an entire universe, trying everything to calm down his hunger but it didn't seem to work that way, nothing felt right. And still, Loki was hungry. Hungry for love, hungry for power, hungry for his brother… He laughed again in the darkness of his cell.

"Oh Thor, brother… I know you can hear me…What have you done to me?"

Mad words whispered into the dark, it wasn't like anyone could hear him right? Right? Loki was allowed to dream. He had wanted to free mankind from freedom and yet, he needed it now more than ever. If his throat wasn't so dry, he would have laughed so hard… Yes, laughed careless and free like he used to do when he was little, trying not to notice how Odin was looking down at Thor and how he wasn't doing the same for him. Those blissful moments when everything was still right and he was still the son of the king. When he wasn't a shadow feeding on hope and dreams.

When he was something… When he was loved.

∗∼∗

_"Oh Thor, brother… I know you can hear me…What have you done to me?"_

Hearing his name from his brother wasn’t something Thor was used to anymore. It felt strange, forbidden. And yet, Loki seemed to dream about him a lot those past few days. Thor closed his eyes, listening to Loki’s heavy breath and laughter. He wasn't allowing himself to go see him. He couldn’t. Because Thor knew he wasn't that strong when it came to his dear brother, too many mistakes, too many weak spots… Or maybe Loki was his only weakness. Yes, maybe Loki was.

If it weren't for Thor, Loki would be dead by now. It was the law, but Thor had defended his brother against everyone else. The reason? There was no other reason than that it was Loki. Thor was a soldier and for him great warriors deserved to die in battle, not when they were vulnerable and weak. Not in their own home, by their own people. Loki might be adopted but he was his brother. His to protect and to defend. It was the only logic Thor understood and it was the only one that matter.

So he was standing there, armor on and blond hair falling down to his face, arms crossed against his chest… Blue eyes so empty. No hint of a smile on his face and if Thor was thinking correctly, he would see how badly he missed Loki. But Thor wasn't thinking, he wasn't, he couldn't, there was nothing left but pain and cruel injustice. And guilt.

He should have gone after Loki, he should have jumped with his brother that day Odin saved them both. But he didn't. He just watched as he lost his best friend, his brother, forever. It was too late to make Loki understand now, he just had to pay the price, know that everything he did had consequences.

And Thor was ready to leave, go back to his room and try to get some sleep but that was before Loki called out his name again. No. He took a deep breath, fists clenching, his whole body shivering. The mighty Thor reduced to nothing just by the small pleas of the Asgard traitor. No. This couldn't be true.

Yes, it was very true and Thor let his feet guide him near Loki, near his brother. At first, Loki didn't notice him and Thor was glad, it gave him some time to prepare… Prepare how? Nothing could ever prepare Thor for him. Loki, in his mad state and suffering, looked absolutely beautiful. A wanton mix of pain and beauty, his was skin so white, and Thor was sure he could collect the drops of sweat sliding along his brother's hip bones and kiss every single one of his scars and maybe carve some new marks deep into his skin.

Yes, Thor leaned closer without even considering how bad and how wrong this was, the desire to mark his brother so strong. So strong his hands were actually shaking, so strong he gasped when Loki finally turned his head in his direction, looking like a snake, lying on the floor with nothing to hide and everything to offer. He was temptation, a wine Thor should never want to drink and yet, he wanted to drown.

"Brother… oh dear brother… are you here to save me?"

Smile at the corner of Loki's lips that seemed to cost him a lot and it made him look even more… insane, the only light that allowed Thor to see him was coming from the hallway and one step and he would be in the darkness with his brother. One more step and he would fall.

∗∼∗

Loki wasn't dreaming, he was sure of it. Or maybe his mind was darker than he thought, playing cruel tricks on him, cruel even for the god of mischief. But there was Thor, this was no dream, his mind could never make up the intensity that made his blue eyes shine. He was thinking, thinking fast, so many emotions burning inside of him. Loki knew Thor wasn't good with words and no, it wasn't because he was stupid, Thor chose to express himself in other ways. In ways that did matter to him.

And knowing his brother, Loki could do nothing more but to crave his sweet embrace. Just one step, just one step and… No more lies, no spell, Loki was too weak to even think about one, he had been reduced to his most primal self, he was nothing but a man craving, hoping, needing.

"Thor… please." Loki tried to raise one hand, but it required moving and his body couldn't seem to handle it, he winced, too tired and too weak and before he knew it, there was Thor, big hands on him, touching, pressing, caressing, and… Loki closed his eyes, gasping, trying to get as close as he could to his brother, but close seemed not to be enough and he moaned when Thor's mouth found his shoulder, pressing his lips against a scar, turning the pain into something sharper, something deeper.

_What was it?_ A question in his dark green eyes and no answer in Thor's bright blue ones. No answer, just the sweetest touches responded to by the tiniest of moans. Loki was still against the floor but Thor had somehow managed to spin him around and he was facing his brother, his intense gaze, his hands, his hair brushing against his face… just Thor.

Finally seeing, finally breathing his strong scent, finally getting the right to touch, and who cared if it was all going to end in a few hours, no one will know, no one will ever know. When Thor kissed him Loki didn't hesitate and opened his mouth to his brother, welcoming his tongue with that same hunger, hands tangling in Thor's hair, pulling because he needed him closer.

Loki moaned into the kiss, shivered feeling his brother's hands on his hips, gasping and arching against his warm body. Thor was fire and he was about to consume him, his tongue was just perfect against Loki's. And when he pulled away for some sort of air, Loki whimpered, sealing their lips together again, kissing his brother like a starving man, like the crazy monster that he was. Thor growled and the sound was so powerful, it moved Loki on every level, even more when his brother pulled him up, Loki straddling Thor's lap.

Thor's armor brushed against his skin, scratching against the scars and the open wounds but it didn't matter, it didn't matter, Thor was here, in the darkness of his cell, in his kingdom you might say. Yes, a kingdom made of madness and shadows and here was Loki, arms wrapped around his brother's neck, kissing him, lips against each other, kisses after kisses, devouring each other‘s mouths, bodies and souls. Thor's hands found his hips and Loki arched into the touch, trying to get closer, faster, have more.

Squirming on Thor's lap, grinding himself against his brother without any shame just like a wanton whore. But he could feel Thor's arousal, pressed against his own, their ragged breaths filling the room. Loki's nails were digging into Thor's arms as he was kissing his brother, trying to break the skin and trying to get what he needed the most. _Oh brother this is you, and I need it so badly._ Silent prayers inside his mind as he was kissing his brother.

∗∼∗

Thor was falling. Hard and fast and kissing Loki could not possibly have a good ending. It couldn't. They would both crash into the land of endless desire. But it didn't matter, Loki's body was so cold against his and yet so present, he felt his brother's hair brush against his face, he felt his nails against his skin, he felt his erection pressed against his own. He felt the need, he felt despair, he felt emptiness.

He broke their embrace with the only way he knew, hard, brutal and cruel, pressing his brother back against the floor, his mouth sucking on his nipple. Loki moaned his name softly and Thor couldn't help but lose some precious time to repeat the operation on his other nipple, until both of them were both red, shinning with Thor's saliva. Only then, Thor seemed satisfied and he growled into the darkness of the room, his mouth making his way to Loki's arousal. He found scars and blood on the way, cuts in the skin and he kissed them all, all of those marks on Loki's skin, made by someone else, because that was his punishment.

But Thor didn't care for that, his only care was for his brother and all he was offering. Moaning and twisting every time Thor's mouth went against his skin, the sounds slowly breaking Thor's last remains of self-control and his hands were shaking against the pale and damaged skin. He wanted so badly, so badly to be inside his brother and make Loki his. It felt like his own head was spinning with desire and the only thing keeping him sane were Loki's moans. Beautiful sounds for Thor and Thor only, no one else would have Loki this way, no one else would get to hear the gasps and the moans, there’d be no one else to count how many times he moans "please… Thor, please."

No one else.

And it was something deeper than pride or the knowledge that he was owning his brother completely that seized Thor as his hands closed around Loki's obvious arousal. Loki's reaction was immediate, he raised one hand trying to reach for Thor's shoulder, eyes and mouth wide open as his hips started moving, following the rhythm. It was quick and fast, Thor's palm rubbing against the sensitive skin, rewarded by the most delicious of moans.

Thor was sure his brother probably didn't realize how loud he was, maybe everyone could hear him but that didn't stop Thor, quite the contrary in fact, it only made him tighten his grip around the now wet skin, watching completely fascinated how Loki's body was moving, thin and languishing against the cold floor, his toes curling in the hottest way. And when he seemed close, Thor stopped.

"Please… please don't…" Loki begged, standing up.

"So desperate brother… you're barely behaving like yourself." whispered Thor against Loki's face. One of his big hands found its way into Loki’s dark hair, and Loki breathed deeply, arching into the touch.

"I'm afraid… I've gone mad brother, I don't know what myself is anymore."

"You're my brother, that's all there is Loki…"

There was no other truth than that and it was four that hands found Thor's armor and started undressing the warrior. Loki's fingers were shaking and he looked like he would die if he didn't have what he wanted. Thor wanted to kiss him again, lean in and whisper against his ear that everything was going to be okay. But no need to lie to him, no need to remind him that time was already running out and that all of this was bound to finish somehow.

But not right now, especially not right now when Thor was finally naked, the god gasping feeling Loki's fingertips against his skin. Thor kissed him roughly and slid his way between his legs, whole body burning and so close to what he needed. Loki sounded desperate, whispering please against Thor's lips, one hand in the blond locks, the other pressed against his brother's ass, silently asking him to give them both what they needed. Thor didn't hesitate anymore and with their lips still sealed, he thrust inside his brother hard, going inside of him in one slow motion, only breathing when he was finally all the way inside. Hard and trapped inside Loki's body.

And Loki opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, it was like his whole body was turn into a giant one, so tight around Thor, so tight in fact the god was certain it would drive him crazy, knowing that he could only have his brother once and once only. He moved, yes, brutal and hard, he went out and slammed inside Loki's body; moaning when he felt the ring of muscles tight around his length.

“Yes… More. More." Loki moaned right inside his ear, Thor's body covering his.

Thor had no intention of stopping, he was breaking every resistance Loki might have to offer and he was slowly becoming addicted to him. Every thrust had him hitting deep inside of Loki, so warm and so perfect, the way his brother arched into every touch, back rubbing against the floor as his hips tried to follow the mad rhythm Thor was imposing on him.

"More, yes, more, yes…" Loki was behaving like none of the women Thor had in the past, the way he was moving, so gracefully and yet so desperate, sweat on his forehead and against his skin, made Thor want to drive them both crazy, both other the edge. Oh yes, Thor growled to himself as he grabbed his brother's hips harder than ever. He would succeed.

∗∼∗

It was perfect. That blissful state where he didn't have to think and all he could do was feel. And yes, Loki was feeling, he was feeling each and every one of Thor's movements, his brother so big inside of him Loki swore he was feeling him in his stomach. "More… more." The pace was already quick, Loki's back was already on fire from the pain, but Thor was right there, perfect body moving above and inside of him, he couldn't help but being greedy. "Oh…" He threw his head back on the floor as his brother was pushing into him again, pounding and pounding deep inside of him, like an unstoppable beast.

Yes, his personal beast, Thor was his and his only and it was Loki only thought as he wrapped his legs around Thor's waist, hands caressing his back, encouraging him, encouraging his brother to give him some more, just a little bit more. And Loki was so close, so close to a release he didn't know he needed, Thor's stomach was brushing against his own erection every time he was moving. Loki felt so close, so full and so close to having his hunger finally satisfied, so fucking close…

Three more thrusts and the god was undone, coming hard, spilling himself all over his own skin and Thor's, shivering against the cold floor, his mind finding some sort of peace in this. But Thor didn't stop, oh no he didn't, he kept on giving and giving, still moving inside of him, kissing his brother and bringing them closer despite their sticky embrace. And just like that, right and deep inside his brother, Thor broke, coming too.

Loki moaned and kissed him, so happy to feel Thor marking him on every level, so happy to finally having something to cherish and something to replay in his mind when he was lonely. Because the moment was over, and even Thor's fingers against his face couldn't change it, even Thor's mouth kissing him so softly right now… Nothing could change what he’d done.

Loki closed his eyes as Thor laid down next to him, still inside his brother, he closed his eyes going back to the darkness, Thor's hands still brushing his skin. The darkness was still his mistress but Loki knew who he was.  
And he wasn't mad.

∗∼∗

_Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
